Lo que calla mi corazón
by Lady Mitzuki
Summary: El más grande error que Hinata cometió fue callar. Guardar y callar lo que su corazón en verdad sentía por Menma. Menma & Hinata. Road to ninja –one-shot– para el concurso "UA Road to ninja" de la comunidad Irresistiblemente Naranja.


**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Nota: **todos los Ocs son de mi propiedad, menos Menma.

Este One-shot es para el concurso del foro "Irresistiblemente Naranja", con el concurso de "AU Road to ninja".

La pareja es Menma & Hinata.

¡Wii, mi primer One-shot de ellos dos juntos! ¡Qué emoción!

Espero que les guste y espero sus comentarios o votos.

Se los agradeceré eternamente.

**Advertencia:** Lime, asi como las personalidades de los protagonistas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lo que calla mi corazón**

by

**Lady Mitzuki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Por qué se encontraba ahí?

¿Por qué?

No sabía la respuesta correcta, lo único que si sabía era que la necesitaba.

Más de una vez se había dejado sumergir en el abismo de la pasión junto con ella, un juego peligroso que desde un principio le había gustado jugar.

Un juego en donde el pasar del tiempo lo había convertido en algo más.

Miro como en la mansión Hyūga la mayoría de los guardias hacían su turno, algo que lo hizo rodar sus ojos divertido de saber que era mucho más ágil y estaba por arriba de todos ellos juntos.

Camino con tranquilidad por el tejado, con su figura siendo iluminada por los rayos de la luna llena que se pintaba en los cielos azulados, asi como las miles de estrellas.

No debía de encontrarse en ese lugar, ni si quiera en la aldea al ser un traidor. No cuando su único deseo era destruir Konoha, su antigua aldea.

A él le gustaba el poder, y Madara le había ofrecido lo que él deseó y lo que Konoha no le podría dar. Tenía en su poder el Sharingan, una de las armas más poderosas como Doujutsu en el mundo ninja, un arma con el que podría dominar al demonio de nueve colas que tenía en su interior.

Había quebrado todo lazo con el que alguna vez tuvo; el molesto de Uchiha Sasuke, la indiferente Haruno Sakura y el entusiasta Hatake Kakashi que no paraba de retar el Maito Gai.

Todos ya eran desconocidos para él, y no dudaría ningún segundo en matarlos para conseguir lo que quería.

Sin embargo, un nuevo problema se había asomado en su vida, algo que comenzó como una diversión.

Estaba confundido.

Confundido de lo que realmente sentía por ella. Y eso le estaba rompiendo la cabeza y haciéndole dudar.

Dudas sobre la destrucción de Konoha y todos sus aldeanos.

Y sobre asesinarla o no.

Salto a uno de los árboles que daba a la ventana de la habitación de justamente la persona a la que había venido a buscar; aterrizo en una de las ramas exitosamente, para después saltar en la ventana de la cual se encontraba abierta.

Estaba entre penumbras y no se podía ver nada más que las pocas cosas que los rayos de luna daban. Fijo su mirada en la cama, dándose cuenta que aún se encontraba vacía, cosa que le hizo saber que aún no había llegado.

Eso le hizo fruncir el ceño. ¿En dónde se encontraba?, y más a esas horas.

—Si te mueves te mato… –dejó de pensar al sentir el filo de un kunai en su cuello, algo que lo hizo sonreír al también reconocer esa voz.

—¿Esa es la manera en la que me recibes? –cuestionó burlón, sin sentir un apéndice de miedo al saber que se había topado con la kunoichi más fiera de toda Konohagakure.

La fuerza en el kunai no se debilito, al contrario, lo ajusto más.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? –le pregunto, frunciendo el ceño de verlo otra vez, cuando precisamente él le había dicho que la no la volvería a ver.

¿Qué era lo que tramaba?

—¿Acaso no puedo visitarte?

—No –contesto de manera cortante, quitando el kunai de su cuello y posicionándose en frente de él, que a pesar de ser más alto y ella un poco pequeña, podía desafiarle, porque ella no bajaría la mirada.

—Creí escuchar que tú misma me habías dicho…

—Tú mismo lo has dicho… –lo irrumpió —, creías. Asi que lárgate de mi habitación –se giró, dejando el kunai encima en uno de los muebles de su habitación, encendiendo la lámpara.

—No. No quiero –le dijo él, recargándose en una de las paredes y mirándole, aún más cuando ella se encontraba vestida con su pijama, una pijama demasiado reveladora para su gusto que dejaba ver sus largas y torneadas piernas, asi como su deliciosa figura que el más de una vez había dibujado con sus manos.

—Eres en verdad molesto –masculló, secando su cabello y cerrando sus ojos; su cabello era negro y largo, ojos color perla como la misma luna y piel clara.

—Y tú no te quedas atrás –contraataco, encogiéndose de hombros; su cabello era negro y alborotado, ojos color azul como el zafiro y piel ligeramente morena con tres marcas en cada una de sus mejillas.

Gruñó, molesta. Miro a Menma que no se había movido de su sitio, dando claras señales que no se iría hasta no haber conseguido lo que quería, pero ella no se lo daría.

Porque no era un simple objeto con el cual ese renegado ninja que desde siempre se había creído superior a cualquiera en Konoha se podía entretener.

—Sea lo que sea que has venido a buscar, no lo vas a obtener –le dijo Hinata, cepillando su cabello, ignorando ante todo la mirada de Menma que en cuestión de minutos ya la había puesto nerviosa, pero no se lo mostraría.

Ya no.

—Qué curioso –respondió Menma, más ocupado en ver los movientes de la ojiperla al peinar su cabello que en ponerle atención —, eso me dijiste la primera vez…

—Eso solamente fue por diversión. Y lo sabes.

Termino de cepillarse su cabello y dejo el cepillo a un lado, para mirar a Menma que se había quedado callado ante lo que le había dicho.

Esperaba que lo creyera y que se fuera. El tenerlo tan cerca y en la misma habitación que ella, entre las cuatro paredes, la ponía nerviosa, pero nunca asustada.

Era una kunoichi, había estado en situaciones completamente distintas.

Pero el problema era que se trataba de Menma.

—Eso lo sé –contesto después de un tiempo, caminando hacia ella, haciendo que la peli azul estuviese en alerta ante los movimientos del ojiazul —, lo que quiero preguntar es… ¿Qué significo para ti?

—¿Ah? –Hinata se desconcertó por esa repentina pregunta, y sobre todo, porque Menma se la hubiese cuestionado. ¿Qué había significado para ella?

Se quedó callada, y él no podía dejar de ver cada una de sus reacciones. Necesitaba saber esa respuesta, asi podría también contestar a la suya.

¿Qué había significado para él?

Porque algo en él, en su interior, había cambiado. Ya no todo era igual como antes, algo, algo importante había cambiado dentro de él.

Y no sabía lo que era.

_No sabía si temblar de miedo o lanzarse al piso a reír de diversión._

_—Tiene que ser una broma –murmuro divertido de ver a su antiguo equipo delante de ellos, dispuesto a todo a traerlo de vuelta a Konoha._

_Como si eso fuese a suceder._

_—¡Hemos venido por ti y no nos iremos hasta que vengas con nosotros! –le grito el molesto de su compañero, Uchiha Sasuke, el mismo que se encontraba más ocupado en coquetear con Haruno Sakura que ser un verdadero ninja. _

_—Lo que Sasuke dice es verdad… ¡vendrás con nosotros, Menma! –siguió su sensei, Hatake Kakashi._

_—Pensándolo bien… –hizo el ademán de meditar, haciendo que se callaran por un momento. Pero solamente sonrió, enseñando todos sus dientes antes de que en uno de sus ojos el Sharingan se activara —, no. Me gusta más estar asi, además… ¿Para que querría yo regresar a Konoha, eh? –les cuestionó Menma —, ¿Para seguir dándoles mis servicios a esos aldeanos buenos para nada que desde un principio me despreciaron?, no gracias. Me gusta más la idea de matarlos y ver a Konoha arder._

_Se dio la vuelta, colocándose nuevamente su máscara para irse de ahí, Deidara y Sasori se encargarían de ellos._

_Sin embargo… alzo su mirada al cielo, solamente para ver como una serie de kunai venían hacia él, por lo que simplemente las esquivo sin ningún problema._

_—Hmp… –exclamó, sonriendo debajo de su máscara al reconocer ese ataque-sorpresa —, Hime-sama –murmuro lo suficientemente alto para que ella lograra escucharlo._

_—Odio que me digan asi._

_Bloqueó el ataque de Hinata con uno de sus brazos, sabía que con la técnica de los Hyūga no era un juego._

_Atreves de su máscara miro el rostro de ella, con su Doujutsu activado._

_—Es un honor verte de nuevo –Menma le encantaba hacerla molestar desde la Academia, puesto que era la única que en verdad podía hacer batalla con él, además de ser la que rechazara y golpeara a Sasuke más de una vez._

_—Yo no diría lo mismo –contesto Hinata, girando sobre sí misma para dar en el blanco; el corazón._

_Sin embargo, por la rapidez de Menma solamente pudo rozarle el brazo, algo que la hizo gruñir enfadada._

_—¿No te agrada verme de nuevo?_

_—Prefiero verte muerto –comento, tratando de golpearlo con su Juuken, pero no consiguiéndolo. Odiaba que Menma fuese el hijo del Rayo Amarillo de Konoha, conocido en el mundo ninja por su técnica de tele-transportación. _

_—Eso me hiere –Hinata solamente gruñó otra vez y Menma sonrió, divertido de aquella situación —, ¿Qué te parece si llevamos esta pelea a otro lugar? –pregunto, tomando desprevenida a la joven ojiperla para tomarla de los brazos, girándola para que la espalda de ella quedara con la de su pecho, con su rostro demasiado cerca en su cuello._

_—Muévete. Me das más asco que el bastardo de tu amigo y mi primo juntos –masculló._

_—Vaya, ¿a pesar de que lo sigues humillando Sasuke aún no te deja?, sin duda debe de sentir algo por ti... –Menma miro hacia donde Deidara como Sasori peleaban con el equipo 7, dándose cuenta que lo tenían todo bajo control._

_—Primero muerta que ser algo de ese Uchiha –soltó esas palabras con veneno y tanto desprecio que al peli negro le hizo reír suavemente. No sabía que Hinata tuviese humor._

_Asi que sin más, abrazándola por la espalda, se tele-transportó, dejando en su lugar un remolino de hojas, sin que nadie los pudiese ver._

—Quiero que seas honesta –Hinata miro directamente a los ojos azules de Menma, siendo irrumpida en sus pensamientos por él —, cual sea tu respuesta, quiero que sea sincera…

—Me sorprende que alguien como tú me esté pidiendo esto –le dijo, desviando su mirada y cruzando sus brazos, teniendo en su mente rondando una y otra vez la pregunta de Menma.

¿Qué había significado para ella?

_Trató de zafarse del agarre de Menma, pero él era mucho más fuerte que ella, asi que lo dejó por la paz y se dejó conducir por aquella lúgubre cueva._

_No sabía en donde se encontraba, a donde la llevaba, pero estaba preparada para toda situación. Desactivo su línea de sangre para mirar el rostro de Menma, siendo cubierto por esa mascara._

_Lo primero que vio fue que su cabello, que antes había sido rubio, había pasado a negro._

_—¿Desde cuándo te pintas el cabello? ¿Sasuke te ha influenciado en utilizar productos estéticos en el cabello? –pregunto con una sonrisa divertida, haciendo que Menma bajara su mirada y la mirara._

_—No, es solo que el negro me queda mejor, ¿no te parece? –le pregunto, sin que sus comentarios lograran irritarlo; Hinata solamente bufo._

_—¿A dónde me llevas?_

_—¿Me tienes miedo?_

_—¿A ti?, claro que no._

_—Descuida, ten por seguro, Hime-sama, que no le pasara nada –le dijo para molestarla, consiguiéndolo al escuchar un gruñido de su parte._

_—Deja de llamarme asi… pensé que ya lo habías olvidado._

_—No olvido las cosas que me divierten, y tú, Hinata, estas entre ellas._

_Siguieron caminando por la húmeda cueva, que era iluminada por algunas antorchas encendidas; el sonido de las gotas caer sobre las estalactitas era lo que se escuchaba y hacía eco en el luminar, asi como los pasos de ambos._

_—Bueno, ya que me encuentro aquí, al lado del renegado de Konoha… quisiera preguntar… ¿Por qué abandonaste la aldea? –pregunto, curiosa sobre ese dato._

_—Porque estar ahí era una pérdida de tiempo –contesto rápidamente Menma, más ocupado en mirar al frente que en mirar a Hinata._

_—Hm… respuesta rápida, ¿ya sabías que responder si alguien te lo preguntaba?_

_—Tengo muchas razones del porque deje a Konoha y soy lo que soy ahora, pero esa se me hace la más adecuada en decir… –se detuvo un poco sorprendido de que él le estuviese diciendo eso a la Hyūga —, ¿Por qué te interesa? –pregunto serio._

_—Curiosidad –contesto de manera sencilla._

_Nuevamente caminaron, ambos, en silencio._

Debía de decir que en un principio, había odiado a Menma, era su rival desde la Academia por ser los primeros lugares académicos y por ser él el mejor. Cada ataque que ella hacía, Menma lo mejoraba. Cada jutsu que realizaba, Menma lo hacía mejor.

Incluso el pegarle a Uchiha Sasuke, Menma era mucho mejor que ella.

Por esa razón lo odiaba.

—¿Para qué quieres que te responda esa pregunta?

—Mis fines no deben importarte, solamente hazlo, no me gusta repetirme –masculló, esperando lo más paciente que podía la respuesta de la ojiperla; Hinata le miro, frunciendo el ceño.

—Bien, ¿quieres que sea honesta contigo?, está bien –se acercó más a él, odiando esos malditos centímetros que la distanciaban.

Tomo con brusquedad el cuello de Menma para atraerlo hacia ella y besarlo con salvajismo y pasión.

Un beso que no mostraba nada más que lujuria y puro deseo.

_—¿Eso es todo, Hime-sama? –pregunto con sorna, sonriendo de manera arrogante, mirando como Hinata se encontraba con su respiración agitada por la batalla entre ellos dos._

_—Imbécil –masculló, quitándose el sudor de su frente, mirando con rencor la figura de Menma en lo más alto de aquella roca, al otro lado de esa pequeña laguna que los distanciaba._

_No sabía por cuanto tiempo habían peleado, pero al sentir como sus músculos dolían le decían que ya habían pasado varias horas. Sin embargo, le daba tanto coraje ver que Menma se encontraba tan fresco como una lechuga, con esa sonrisa de la que tanto le jodía que la miraran, como si ella fuese poca cosa._

_Pero claro que no lo era._

_Era una kunoichi._

_Era Hyūga Hinata._

_Futura líder del Clan Hyūga._

_—Hum… ¿kunoichi eh? –una idea se formó en la cabeza de Hinata. _

_Si no podía ganarle en cuanto a fuerza, podía ganarle con otro tipo de armas._

_Un arma que toda mujer tenía._

**_Seducción_**

_—¿Hum…, ya te diste por vencida? –pregunto Menma, al ver que la ojiperla no se había movido de su lugar._

_Se quitó su máscara para verla mejor, pero… fue una mala idea._

_No supo porque, pero se quedó completamente quieto, sin mover si quiera un musculo, totalmente perdido ante los movimientos de ella, y sobre todo, de su cuerpo._

_—No claro que no –contesto risueña al ver que su plan estaba funcionando, Menma no quitaba su mirada de cada uno de sus movimientos. _

_Dejó que su gran chamarra se deslizara por sus hombros para que asi cayera al suelo, dejándola con el top de mallas, dándole al peli negro una buena vista de su cuerpo._

_—Es solo que tenía algo de calor –se excusó con una mano en su cintura y la otra en un kunai que giraba una y otra vez. Hinata sonrió._

_No perdía cada detalle del cuerpo de Hinata; cada curva, su color de piel que a simple vista se podía catalogar que era suave como la misma seda y el terciopelo, las gotas de sudor viajando por cada rincón, sus piernas largas y torneadas gracias a ese pequeño short y las botas ninja que marcaban su figura y la hacían ver apetitosa._

_Ahora era que entendía porque Sasuke estaba detrás de ella._

_Hyūga Hinata tenía un cuerpo de ensueño._

_—Un consejo –Menma reacciono cuando sintió su mejilla arder cuando la mano de Hinata le rozo la cara, se había quedado como un idiota mirándola —, no te distraigas –le dijo la ojiperla, sonriendo con arrogancia al ver a Menma retroceder, llevándose un mano a su mejilla para ver que le había hecho un corte._

_—Muy astuta –masculló, mirando las gotas de sangre en sus manos, que convirtió en puño —, ¿Quieres jugar con fuego, eh?, como quieras –le dijo con un brillo en su mirada, algo que a Hinata le hizo temblar, pero que lo desecho tan rápido como llego._

_—Me gusta arriesgarme –le contesto, sacando otro kunai, sonriendo con diversión._

_Ambos no se dieron cuento que ese había sido precisamente el comienzo de sus problemas._

La tomo bruscamente de la cintura, atrayéndola a su cuerpo sin que ningún espacio entre sus cuerpos quedara; enredo sus dedos con sus cabellos largos y negros, haciendo que el beso fuese aún más profundo.

El sabor de Hinata le gustaba, y mucho, era un sabor único que no se comparaba con ninguno otro. Sintió como ella enrollaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, acercándose y pegándose más a él.

_Los dos, completamente perdidos en el mismo abismo._

Sus lenguas se encontraban en una ardua batalla, invadiendo la cavidad del otro, saboreando y degustando del sabor de cada uno, memorizándolo para siempre en sus mentes.

Su cuerpo se lo pedía, a gritos, la deseaba, desde el primer momento en que se había sumergido en ese cuerpo, sabía que había caído en una trampa, en su perdición.

Porque no había cada noche, cada día o cada segundo en que no pensara en ella, en el sabor de su cuerpo, de sus labios, en su voz gemir, en la calidez que su cuerpo siempre le ofrecía, o en la manera apasionada en la que ella se desenvolvía.

Todo le recordaba siempre a ella.

Se separaron cuando el aire les hizo falta, con su respiración agitada por el beso que les había exigido todo el aire de sus pulmones.

El primero en abrir los ojos fue él, mirando como Hinata aun respiraba de manera agitada sin abrir sus ojos todavía.

Lentamente, levando una de sus manos y quito algunos mechones de su cabello que se habían pegado en su frente al encontrarse aun húmedos, ante su contacto, ella abrió sus ojo de manera lenta, para que después sus miradas se conectaran.

Sin aquel brillo de tosquedad pintado en sus miradas.

Era otro brillo, del cual, ambos eran conscientes, pero que ninguno se atrevía a pronunciar.

La volvió a besar, pero esta vez, con más fuerza, tratando de esconder los sentimientos que florecían dentro de él con lujuria y únicamente puro deseo.

Solamente eso.

_Su espalda choco con una de las paredes de la cueva, pero ninguna queja salió de sus labios. Lo tenía tan cerca de su rostro que percibía su aroma, nada que ver con el aroma de los hombres de Konoha. _

_El de Menma era completamente diferente; era completamente varonil._

_Bajo su mirada solamente para ver su trabajado torso, con algunas gotas de sudor que lo hicieron ver completamente apetecible._

_—¿Te gusta lo que ves? –Hinata alzo su mirada para ver la sonrisa arrogante de Menma, con su rostro demasiado cerca del suyo._

_Sentía como si un fuego abrazador le recorriera todo el cuerpo ante la mirada de Hinata, como si un volcán en su interior estuviese a punto de hacer erupción. _

_En cuanto sus miradas se conectaron de nuevo, no lo pudo controlar._

_Se lanzó a sus labios, tomándolos de manera violenta y brusca, siendo correspondido de la misma manera por ella; se apegó más a su cuerpo, sintiendo las manos de ella ir a su cabello y alborotarlo más, algo que lo hizo tomar sus caderas y alzarla del piso, para que asi le rodeara la cintura._

_Se deleitó con el exquisito sabor de su boca: dulce. _

_Similar al de una fruta jugosa._

_Recorrió con sus manos la suavidad de sus piernas, sin detener su invasión en su boca; Hinata a modo de respuesta por el movimiento le mordió su labio inferior, haciendo que el reforzara el agarre y llevara sus manos hasta sus glúteos, provocando que un rebelde suspiro brotara de los labios de ella._

_—Te lo advertí –Hinata miro los ojos azules de Menma completamente oscurecidos de algo que ella conocía muy bien: deseo —, si juegas con fuego… –recorrió su suave y sonrojada mejilla por el calor acumulado en su cuerpo, con su lengua, un movimiento completamente erótico que a Hinata la hizo suspirar de nuevo —, te puedes quemar… –termino con su oración, besando la piel del cuello de ella, dándole uno que otro mordisco._

_—Y cómo te lo dije… –le contesto, a pesar de los jadeos que amenazaban por salir de su garganta ante las caricias de su amante —, me gusta arriesgarme._

_Paseo sus pequeñas manos por el pecho de Menma, por sus bíceps asi como sus tríceps, dándose cuenta de lo musculoso que era pero sin llegar a la exageración._

_Se mordió el labio cuando Menma mordió, esta vez más fuerte, su cuello, haciéndole difícil mantener los jadeos en su garganta. _

La arrincono en una de las paredes de la habitación, no dejándola de besar asi como de acariciar. Lo que le había dicho la primera vez que habían sucumbido a la pasión de sus cuerpos, había sido verdad.

Cada vez que la besaba, se sentía vivo, todo tenía color, asi como tenía sus dudas y la confusión hacían mella en él en cada una de sus decisiones, como por ejemplo, el destruir a Konoha.

Su deseo por verla arder entre las llamas del mismísimo infierno estaba ahí, y más fuerte que nunca, al igual que sus aldeanos y todas las personas.

Todas menos ella, menos Hinata.

No sabía si sería capaz de matarla como en un principio lo había pensado.

Bajo los tirantes de su pequeña blusa, dándose cuenta que no traía sostén.

Sintió los pechos de ella tener contacto con el suyo, como sus pezones se ponían rígidos a causa de sus caricias y besos.

La alzo del piso para que asi sus piernas rodearan su cintura, provocando que el gruñido de satisfacción al sentir sus partes íntimas frotarse salieran de los labios de cada uno.

Dejó de besar sus labios para recorrer su mentor, sus mejillas y su cuello, besando su piel expuesta, mientras que sus manos se encargaban de sacar de una vez la blusa que le estorbaba en sentir completamente sus senos.

Varios suspiros salieron de sus labios al sentir las caricias de Menma, rozando sus pechos asi como la fricción entre sus sexos enfundados debajo de sus ropas.

Todo no tenía importancia al estar asi con Menma.

Todos sus ideales, asi como pensamientos, se borraran cada vez que Menma la besaba. En donde más de una vez sus miradas se conectaban, en donde se podían mirar con calma, en donde reinaba el silencio libre de tensión, solamente tranquilidad.

Llevo una de sus manos al pecho de él, acariciándolo y deleitándose con su textura. Escuchó como el gruñía cerca de su cuello, lo que la hizo sonreír.

Descendió por cada uno de sus músculos hasta donde se encontraba el comienzo de su pantalón.

Sin embargo, no llego a su cometido al echar su cabeza hacia atrás y cerrar sus ojos cuando por fin sintió las manos de Menma estrujar sus senos.

—Menma… –gimió, el primer gemido de la noche, algo que lo hizo sonreír al saber que era realmente difícil sacarle un gemido a Hinata, porque incluso en los deseos carnales, ella se mantenía orgullosa y arrogante, como él mismo.

Dejo húmedos besos por su cuello, llegando a sus clavículas que delineó con sus labios, mientras que sus manos se encargaban de acariciar y estimular los pechos de ella, sintiendo la suavidad en cada uno de sus manos.

Podría sonar posesivo, y no le interesaba lo que los demás pensarán de él, pero ella era suya. Totalmente suya al ser el primero, y el único en poder domarla.

Porque con ella solamente tenía esas sensaciones; esos celos de que alguien más, como Sasuke, siempre la miraran; de esa pasión desenfrenada que ninguna otra mujer podría satisfacer; de esa diversión de siempre verla enojada; de solamente quererla para él, sin que nadie más se involucrará.

Solamente ellos dos.

_—Esto no significa nada –ladeo su cabeza, mirando la espalda desnuda de Hinata. _

_La noche ya había caído, lo sabía al mirar la ventana de su habitación, en la cual se dejaron llevar otra vez por la pasión._

_Se sentó en la cama, con las sábanas blancas apenas cubriendo los cuerpos de cada uno. Hizo a un lado el cabello azulado de Hinata, para besar delicadamente uno de sus hombros, provocando que ella respingara, algo que lo hizo sonreír divertido._

_—Lo sé, esto no significa nada –estaba de acuerdo con ella. Solamente había sido lujuria, se sentían atraídos el uno al otro, físicamente, nada de sentimentalismos._

_Solo puro deseo._

_Nada más._

_—Ya tengo que irme –murmuro ella, mirando la ventana, dándose cuenta de lo tarde que era, y que seguramente su Padre se encontraba demasiado preocupado asi como su hermana por buscarla, incluso podría hacer que Tsunade enviara a miles de ANBUS en su búsqueda._

_La idea no le agradaba en lo absoluto._

_Escuchó como Menma se vestía, por lo que lo miro, solamente topándose con su espalda, dándose cuenta de los rasguños que tenía, por su culpa._

_Eso la hizo sonrojarse y mirar a otro lado, por haberse comportado de esa manera, como si fuese una enferma al sexo cuando no era asi._

_—Te esperaré afuera cuando estés lista. Te llevare de nuevo a Konoha –Menma la miro por encima de su hombro, dándose cuenta que estaba sonrojada, algo que la hizo ver de manera tierna y dulce, con las sabanas a su alrededor y desviando su mirada._

_Eso le hizo sonreír._

_No esperaba que conociera esa faceta de Hinata._

_ —Claro. No tardo –fue lo que le dijo, no sabiendo porque, pero sintiéndose de repente nerviosa ante la mirada de Menma._

¿Qué significaba ella para él?, esa sería la pregunta correcta.

La miro dormir en su pecho, con su respiración calmada y con sus mejillas aun sonrojadas.

Miro al techo no sabiendo que decir, o que pensar.

Ya no era el mismo deseo, como en un principio fue. Era algo mucho más grande que eso, algo que sabía a la perfección, pero que no quería decir.

Por primera vez tenía miedo, y no se trataba del miedo a morir una vez que Konoha lo atrapara, o el miedo a algún enemigo.

Era miedo a lo que sentía.

Era miedo lo que sus sentimientos le profesaban a Hinata.

Era miedo, a lo que ella le diría si él se atrevía a decírselo primero.

La volvió a mirar, con su rostro iluminando por los tenues rayos de luna que se colaban por la ventaba.

Era tarde, y si Madara no lo encontraba en su habitación le iría mal.

Suspiro, haciendo que Hinata comenzara a despertar, dándose cuenta lo que había ocurrido.

—Ya deberías irte, ¿no? –pregunto, suspirando también.

—No hasta que me respondas mi pregunta –le dijo, necesitando en verdad esa respuesta para poner en orden a su cabeza.

—¿Qué no es obvio? –pregunto, separándose de él y mirándolo, con el ceño fruncido —, es solo pasión, es el mismo juego que comenzamos…

—¿Eso es en verdad lo que sientes por mí? –Hinata abrió sorprendida sus ojos por esa pregunta —, ¿Solo pasión? –pregunto Menma, completamente serio sin dejar de ver a Hinata.

Por primera vez, bajo la mirada, no sabiendo que decir.

¿Qué era lo que sentía por él?

¿Qué era?

Eran tantos sentimientos; odio, pasión, rencor, coraje, lujuria… ¿amor…?

—_"¿Amor?" _–se preguntó en su mente; había creído que el amor comenzaba de una manera romántica, como todas esas cursilerías que su hermana Hanabi suspiraba cada mañana.

Pero también comenzaba de esa manera, en el caer en los deseos carnales, también comenzaba el amor.

Un amor que no prometía mucho.

Sí. Ahora era obvio.

Se había enamorado, sin que ella se diese cuenta.

Se había enamorado de Menma, sin que se lo hubiese imaginado.

Porque era con él, el único con el cual había sentido esas emociones, esas sensaciones.

Era el único que estaba tan presente en sus pensamientos, en su mente.

Era el único que la hacía ponerse nerviosa, incluso llegar a sonrojarse de vergüenza por alguno de sus comentarios.

Era él.

_Lo amaba_

Pero era algo tonto. Más al saber que Menma lo único que sentía por ella era pasión y deseo, se lo había mostrado, como siempre. Diciéndole una y otra que eso no significaba nada.

Y asi debía dejarlo, debía de callar su corazón.

Era mejor asi.

—Nada –Menma abrió sus ojos sorprendidos al escuchar su respuesta. Hinata levanto su mirada, con una sonrisa arrogante —. ¿Por qué, esperabas que sintiera algo por ti?

Eso… dolió. Dolió más que los golpes que había recibido en su vida.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta no sabiendo que decir.

¿Nada? ¿Eso era lo que sentía por él?

¿Nada?

—No… –contesto, con voz fría y calculadora como siempre —, es solo que me cercioraba –fue su repuesta —, no me gustaría pensar que te pudiese enamorar de mí.

—No seas idiota. Preferiría salir con Sasuke que sentir algo por ti –contesto, tratando de no temblar al escuchar sus palabras, pero era mejor callar que decir la verdad —, bueno, ya obtuviste lo que querías, asi que vete… –le dijo, dándole la espalda

Se le quedo mirando un tiempo más, para ver si asi le decía la verdad, pero no. No lo hizo.

Eso le demostraba que lo que había sentido por ella, solamente había sido un error.

—¿Vendrás otra vez? –pregunto ella, mordiéndose su labio, escuchando como él terminaba de vestirse.

Hubo silencio entre los dos, un silencio incómodo en donde ninguno de ellos tenía las palabras para romperlo.

—Si –contesto, y a ella le hizo bajar la mirada —, vendré a destruir a Konoha –Hinata dejó de respirar al escuchar lo que Menma dijo —. Asi que prepárate, Hyūga –la miro, por última vez, antes de que por fin le dijese a Madara que ya era hora de terminar con Konoha.

Antes de verla en pelea.

Una pelea en donde uno de los dos moriría.

Una sonrisa melancólica se formó en sus labios.

—Lo estaré, Namikaze –murmuro, antes de que Menma saliera por la ventana, sin ni si quiera mirarla como siempre lo hacía, sin darle una última sonrisa, que a pesar de que fuese arrogante o burlona, era una sonrisa.

Y con la soledad, y como única testigo la luna, dejó que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

Por primera vez, lloraría.

Y esa sería la última vez.

La última vez que se enamoraría.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se puso nuevamente su máscara, corriendo entre el bosque y las penumbras de la oscuridad.

Si, se había enamorado.

Pero sería la última vez que lo haría.

Ahora ya no había dudas y las confusiones se habían esfumado.

¿Qué significaba ella para él?

Había significado muchas cosas, diversión, deseo, incluso amor.

Pero ya no.

Porque ahora, Hyūga Hinata no significaba ya nada.

Nada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Porque ninguno de ellos había tenido el valor de decir lo que en verdad sentían, por el miedo de no ser correspondidos._

_Ese había sido un gran error de parte de ellos._

_El callar lo que sus corazones sentía por el otro._

_Dando asi, ideas equivocadas._

_Y una mala imagen, de lo que realmente era el amor._

_Que a pesar de haber comenzado de otra manera… había terminado siendo amor._

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Y bien, como me quedo?

Quería algo trágico y sin final feliz, porque no todo es miel sobre hojuelas.

Menma y Hinata sin duda prefirieron callar que decir lo que en verdad sentía por el otro.

Un terrible error.

Bueno, espero que les guste como a mí me gusto.

Me emocione mucho al escribirlo.

¡Dejen sus mensajitos!

Y deséenme suerte para ganar.

Les envió un enorme beso


End file.
